


Karkat Thinks the World is Ending

by EctoHeir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHeir/pseuds/EctoHeir
Summary: Karkat has a mini panic attack and John introduces Karkat to snow. Johnkat and Dave also built a snowman.





	Karkat Thinks the World is Ending

**Author's Note:**

> My first story for 2018! I wrote this last year, I just had to type it up. I only write fanfics at school and I'm very lazy so I have a few stories that need to be typed up, but I wanted to get this out before winter ended. So enjoy!

John was woken up by Karkat shaking him awake. John sat up, rubbing his eyes and wondering what the hell was going on.

“What is it Karkat?” John asked sleepily. Karkat looked at John with a panicked expression.

“The world is ending John!” Karkat whisper-yelled. John looked at him, a bit annoyed. He looked at the clock.

“Karkat, it’s 4 in the morning. What the hell are you talking about?” John looked at him strangely. They had been on Earth C for about 4 years by now and John thought that they had been over this 3 years ago.

“There is stuff falling from the sky John. The world is ending.” Karkat said, panicked. John raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell could be going on.

So, John got up, put on pants and went to look out the window. Outside, it was snowing. The snowflakes weren’t too big and there weren't many but the world was definitely not ending.

“Karkat, the world's not ending,” John said, heading back to bed.

“What the hell do you mean? You saw the stuff falling from the sky!” Karkat said, motioning to the window.

John sighed. He knows that Karkat wouldn’t easily believe him. He then grabbed his hoodie and headed outside. 

Karkat followed John, his eyes wide, knowing what the human was going to do. He knew John was stupid, but not this stupid.

“What the hell are you thinking dumbass!?” Karkat said as he followed John. John didn’t answer, really ready to get this over with and go back to sleep.

John opened the door and stepped outside, Karkat cautiously stayed in the doorway. John stood in front of the door, right in the middle of the snow. He held his arms out, letting the snow cling to him.

“See Karkat. Everythings fine. It’s just snow.” John said, then going back inside and heading back to sleep.

“Oh. What the hell is snow?” Karkat asked, following John back to their bedroom. 

“IT’s frozen water that falls to earth,” John said.

“So it’s rain but colder?” Karkat asked as the two entered their bedroom. John nodded. 

“Yep. Now, if it’s still there in the morning and hasn’t melted, we can go out and do some classic snow stuff.” John said, the two getting into bed and quickly falling back asleep.

\-----

John woke up about 2 hours later and went to make breakfast and started a pot of coffee.

About half an hour later Karkat came downstairs and made his coffee.

“Good morning Karkat,” John said as Karkat sat down next to him.

“Morning,” Karkat said sleepily. He leaned his head on John’s shoulder as he drank his coffee.

“How did you sleep?” John asked Karkat glared at him.

“Shut the fuck up,” Karkat grumbled as he drank his coffee.

"How do you not know what snow is?" John asked.

"Alternia was hot as fuck, we didn't get 'snow'," Karkat said.

"Well Karkat bundle up because you're going to experience snow," John said, getting up to get dressed.

"I hate this," Karkat said. He was underdressed as he figured that John was overreacting to how cold it was. Apparently, his turtleneck and sweats were not warm enough. 

John rolled his eyes and smiled at Karkat, "Not everyone like it but we can do some cool stuff." John said. The two walked along the snowy sidewalk.

"What the fuck could possibly be fun about this cold ass shit?" Karkat asked John smirked to himself.

"You'll find out," John said. Karkat looked at John weirdly, knowing that he was up to something.

Tthe rest of the way to the park they were silent. Once they got there, John sees Dave, his back towards the two. 

"Hey, Dave!" John said. Dave turned, throwing a snowball at John. John chuckled, easily dodging. Karkat let out a high pitched yelp.

"What the hell Dave?!" Karkat yelled, and Dave stuck his hands in his pockets, slightly pouting. He shrugged.

"It's something humans do," Dave said, walking closer to the two.

"Humans are insane," Karkat said, under his breath. Dave and John laughed.

"How have you been Dave?" John asked, changing the subject.

Dave shrugged, "Fine. Jade would have come but she had work." Dave said.

"Well someone has to," John said. Dave rolled his eyes. 

"If I don't have to get a job when Jade literally makes enough that I don't need to," Dave said. John giggled slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm not judging your lifestyle with your sugar momma," John said and Dave's face light up.

"She's not my sugar momma," Dave said loudly and Karkat looks between the two very confused.

"Whats a sugar momma?" Karkat asked and the two looked towards each other.

"Its a woman who gives someone else money usually for sex," John said.

"Okay then," Karkat said.

"But as I said, she's not my sugar momma," Dave said. John rolled his eyes, laughing slightly.

"So, did you bring the stuff?" John asks. Dave nodded and held up a bag that Karkat hadn't noticed near him on the ground.

"Yep, ready to get started?" Dave asked. John nodded enthusiastically.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Karkat asked, very confused.

"We're making a snowman." Dave and John said at the same time.

Dave dumped out the supplies that they would need and they got to work. The two quickly thought Karkat how to make the body and each one of them did a part. Karkat, the head, Dave the middle and John the bottom.

After that John connected the three parts and they started to decorate it.

The three stepped back after they were done to look at the snowman, "We should give him a name." John suggested.

"Dave Jr," Dave said, jokingly. Karkat rolled his eyes while John laughed slightly.

"I highly doubt this fucking thing made out of snow whats to be named after your stupid ass," Karkat said, crossing his arms over his chest. John busts out laughing.

"Get fuckin' rekted Dave. Damn." John said once he finally stopped laughing. Him and Karkat fist bump, Karkat with a shit eating grin on his face. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Anyone would be lucky to be named after me," Dave said, his hands going back into his hoodie pockets.

"Sure Dave," Karkat said, rolling his eyes.

"How about Nic?" John suggested. The other two thought about it before they nodded, agreeing.

"Then our snowman is Nic," Dave said.

"Let's take a selfie with him?" John said, handing his phone to Dave as he brought Karkat close to him by his waist.  
Dave quickly took the picture and handed John's phone back to him. John looked at the time.

"We should get going," John said to Karakt. The two waved to Dve and the three split up.

"So did you have fun Karkat?" John asked, grabbing Karkats hand. Karkat nodded.

"Yeah, it was okay, I guess. I still don't like this snow stuff." Karkat said. John laughed.

"Whatever Karkat," John said. He looked at the other, smiling at him. He then took off his jacket, putting it on Karkat after he noticed that Karkat was shivering.

Karkat held the jacket close to him, his face flushed. John smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://ecto-heir.tumblr.com/


End file.
